Medical technical functional means are regularly suitable for being used in certain treatments. This suitability can be identified by means of a specification feature located on the functional means.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method by means of which safety may be enhanced in that, in performing a treatment using a medical technical treatment apparatus, a medical technical functional means is used which is actually apt therefor and not a functional means which is not apt or not sufficiently compatible. Furthermore, a medical technical functional means usable for this purpose, a suitable medical technical treatment apparatus, a suitable control unit, a suitable digital storage medium, a suitable computer program product and a suitable computer program are included herein.
All advantages obtainable by means of the method according to the invention may in certain embodiments according to the invention undiminishedly also be achieved by means of the medical technical functional means according to the invention and/or by means of the medical device according to the invention and/or by means of the control unit according to the invention. In some embodiments according to the invention, this also applies for the digital storage medium according to the invention, the computer program product according to the invention and the computer program according to the invention.